HADA MADRINA
by Sorgia
Summary: ¿Qué hace falta para que un licántropo terco y cabezón mueva ficha en el tablero del amor? Solo tres factores: Un detonante, un ultimátum y por supuesto, la intervención de un hada madrina de nombre Sirius. ONE-SHOT.


**Hada Madrina**

_**Todo pertenece a nuestra querida Jotaka. ¡Disfrutad!**_

_"Sigue siendo guapo, ¿Verdad? Incluso después de Azkaban."_

Lupin quiso atrapar puñados de pelo entre los dedos, quiso tirar de ellos hasta arrancarse jirones de piel, hasta que el recuerdo de aquellas palabras murmuradas se esfumase para no regresar. Para que dejase de hacer arder su cuerpo. Quiso hacer todo eso pero en su lugar mantuvo los ojos fijos en la silla frente a él mientras Grimmauld Place sucumbía ante el caos.

Se había ido. Sirius Black se había ido poniendo patas arriba el mundo de todos los integrantes de la orden. En otro momento, en otra situación, de haberse tratado de un caso distinto, Remus habría encontrado excusas. ¿Para qué? Para hacer lo que hacía siempre: Defender a su amigo. Con gesto hastiado y de severo reproche, pero le habría sacado la cara. Que si el pobre era un alma libre, que si tras doce años de encierro en Azkaban permanecer confinado debía ser una tortura, que si se merecía un soplo de libertad… Las disculpas viajaban de lado a lado por su mente.

En otro caso se las hubiese expuesto a Molly en voz calmada, quien en aquellos instantes movía cazuelas y demás cachivaches de forma neurótica, despotricando contra aquel _"patán temerario"._

Pero no esa vez.

Remus Lupin era capaz de pasarle a Sirius, a su eterno compañero Canuto, casi cualquier cosa. Pero aquello no. De haber salido por patas le habría disgustado su actitud kamikaze y consiguiente marcha. Pero eso fue demasiado. Porque si podía pasarle a Sirius el haberse largado, jamás podría disculparle el hecho de que se hubiese llevado a Tonks consigo. Eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Porque sí. Nadie y mucho menos él, sabía como demonios había conseguido Black que Tonks se fugase con él.

Sin despegar los ojos vacíos de la silla de enfrente, de _su_ silla, rememoró aquella noche de vigía._ "Sigue siendo guapo, ¿Verdad? Incluso después de Azkaban"._ ¿Cómo pudo pasársele? Los tablones de madera desgastada del respaldo parecían reírse de él. De aquel pobre insensato que creyó en la veracidad de los cuentos de hadas. Que se dejó cegar por lo que creía que Tonks sentía por él, que se permitió el lujo, o la penitencia, de rechazarla por su propio bien. Que creyó ingenuamente que sería capaz de verla enamorarse de otro.

No lo era, ni de lejos. Y en aquel instante lo vio cristalino. No hubiese sido capaz de vivir aquel tormento sin acabar por lanzarse un maleficio.

Se había hecho a un lado con la vaga esperanza de que Tonks, con toda su luz, con toda su magia literal y metafórica, diese con alguien mas digno. Alguien mas joven, mas rico, mas seguro. Un chico menos viejo, menos pobre, menos peligroso. Alguien menos él, alguien mas que él…

No era tan difícil. Joder, no era tan malditamente complicado. Solo pedía un pretendiente digno de ella. ¿Qué le hubiese matado por dentro? Sí. ¿Que hubiese deseado despedazar a aquel galán? También. ¿Que hubiese acabado arrastrándose hasta su puerta, rogándole perdón y una nueva e inmerecida oportunidad? Probablemente. Pero joder… ¿Es que acaso el mundo se reía de él?

¿Se había hecho a un lado solo para que el memo de Sirius le adelantase por la izquierda? Un tipo igual de viejo, inadecuado y peligroso. Otro con garras y colmillos, con mas años sobrantes que dedos en las manos y prófugo de la justicia para mas inri. _Si lo llego a saber no me hago el digno..._

Y es entonces cuando sus ojos se endurecen, cuando la tormenta se gesta. _Desgraciado, egoísta, irresponsable…_ Maldito fuera Sirius Black y todos sus nobles ancestros. Se había llevado a Tonks. Había secuestrado aquel alma pura y repleta de posibilidades para su uso y disfrute. A Nymphadora. A su Dora.

Había sido un egoísta, un aprovechado y le había robado su único aliento. Aquel al que renunció para evitar verlo extinguirse. Y se arrepentía. Para su desgracia, se encontró preguntándose a que sabría su boca, a que olería su piel. Aunque lo primero ya lo sabía, quiso averiguar que sabor paladearía en un beso mas sentido, con la angustia ya hecha a un lado.

También sabía cual era su olor, no por nada se le sentaba siempre tan cerca. Ni en vano la seguía con cautela a la espera del inevitable tropiezo y así tener una excusa medianamente decente para ponerle las zarpas encima. Pero quería mas. Quería recorrerle con los labios cada tramo de su cuerpo, deleitarse con su sabor salado en cada centímetro de piel.

Quería… Quería… Quería tantas cosas que al final solo quiso llorar. La quería a ella y se había ido.

No volvería a verla reír con despreocupación, ni tampoco a escucharla saludar desde la sala, ni volvería a verla arrugar la nariz con los ojos cerrados al oír como un objeto, delicado y frágil era su preferencia, se hacía añicos a su lado. Y todo por Sirius. Por el capullo y desgraciado de Sirius. Que engañadito le tenía… Con sus sonrisas cómplices al verles juntos, sus cejas alzadas cuando les veía sentarse uno al lado del otro, con aquellos abrazos de oso con los que la envolvía pretendiendo ser un primo cercano y cariñoso. Falso. Falso y rastrero. Un lobo, valga la redundancia, con piel de cordero. Un lobo desvergonzado… ¡E incestuoso por si fuera poco!

_Lo que tu quieras, pero él la tiene y tú no_, le pateó su conciencia. Y razón no le faltaba. Todo le pasaba por gilipollas. Por pasarse de honrado, por querer dárselas de apóstol. San Remus Lupin, patrón de los subnormales. Odiaría a Sirius Black lo que le restara de su miserable existencia.

Y mas le valía no aparecérsele en frente porque se sentía capaz de despedazarlo. No quería volver a verle la cara de Don Juan aprovechado, no creía ser capaz de volver a escuchar su voz rasposa sin cometer maltrato animal. No quería oírle una sola vez mas, ni sus bromas de humor negro ni aquellas malas palabras que formaban parte de su vocabulario mas cotidiano: _Mierda, cabrón, cojones…_

-¡Joder!- _también esa,_ pensó. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos.- ¡Mierda, Molly! ¿Quieres dejarme estéril? Casi me das en los…

-¡Y mas que debería darte!- se desgañitó la matriarca Weasley.- ¡No tienes vergüenza, Sirius Black!

-Molly, tranquilízate.

Se levantó como un resorte para subir los escalones de dos en dos. Su voz, era su voz. Atravesó la puerta de la cocina y cruzó al vuelo hasta plantarse en el recibidor, estático al verla allí. Su pelo, antaño rosa, de un marrón desgastado. Su ropa, colorida y llamativa, tal vez para suplir la falta de vida en su cabello. Y sus ojos, mirando a Molly con un deje de preocupación, esos los reconocería en cualquier parte. Pero Molly no pensaba recular. Había atrapado presa y no pensaba soltarla fácilmente. Se les plantó en frente con las manos sobre las caderas.

-Y tú.- la acusó con reproche.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte así? De este descerebrado me lo esperaba pero no de ti. En menudo lío te has metido, ¿Tú sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? ¡Black tenías que ser!

-Molly…

-¡Nada de Molly, Nymphadora! Y no se te ocurra protestar.- añadió con el dedo en alto al verla hacer amago de discutir por el uso de su nombre.- ¿Dónde demonios os habíais metido?

Sirius rodó los ojos recostándose con un hombro en la pared demasiado adulto como para dejarse amedrentar por el rapapolvo de una madre adoptiva. Aunque Tonks tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante la dama de hierro Weasley y aquello terminó con la infinita paciencia de Remus.

El licántropo consiguió mover los pies que parecían haberse adherido al suelo y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la entrada. Los ojos de Tonks se abrieron con impresión, no había reparado en su presencia. Por otro lado Sirius se exasperó.

-No empieces tú también, Lunático…- no pudo terminar la frase antes de que las manos de Lupin se anclasen a las solapas de su chaqueta para zarandearle.- ¿Qué cojones haces…?

-¿Qué cojones haces tú, Sirius?- vociferó acercándole a su cara con una nueva sacudida.- ¿En que demonios estabas pensando?

Sirius boqueó, sin tener una ácida réplica por primera vez en su vida y dirigió los ojos hacia Tonks durante un breve instante. Uno que bastó para crispar mas si cabe a su furibundo amigo.

-Solo fuimos…- comenzó atropelladamente, pero Lupin volvió a zarandearle hasta que consiguió pegar su espalda a la puerta de entrada.

Escuchó el jadeó sorprendido de Tonks a su izquierda.

-¿Te haces idea de lo temerario que ha sido? ¿De todo lo que os habéis expuesto? ¿Eh?- le hostigó de nuevo.

-Remus…- Tonks frenó en secó su intento de apaciguar el ambiente. La mirada que él le echó bastó para dejarla en blanco. Había visto sentimientos nada agradables reflejados en aquellos ojos de oro viejo; pena, cansancio, hastío… Pero jamás había detectado tal rabia en ellos.

Una vez Tonks cerró la boca, Lupin volvió hacia su objetivo, el hombre de cabello negro al que tenía arrinconado.

-Me da igual si tú cometes una imprudencia, siempre y cuando solo pongas en peligro tu propio culo. Pero aquí te has pasado, Canuto.- dictaminó.- ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si algún mortífago hubiese dado con vosotros? ¿O peor, si alguien del ministerio os hubiese visto?- los ojos de Sirius que hasta entonces habían sido cautos pero serenos, se tiñeron por una leve bruma.- ¿Qué crees que le hubiese pasado a ella por el mero hecho de estar contigo?

El aludido echó una ojeada a Tonks por el rabillo del ojo contemplando la escena con la tensión emanando de cada poro y se sintió repentinamente incómodo. Lupin tenía razón. Había sido temerario de una manera aun mas peligrosa. Sirius habituaba a meterse en líos, pero jamás arriesgaba nada mas que su propia integridad física, llevarse a Tonks había sido imprudente.

Justo en el instante en que Sirius parecía haber reculado, descendiendo de su mundo de nubes rosas para toparse con la realidad mas cruda, la hasta el momento cohibida Tonks explotó con la fuerza de un volcán dormido.

-A _ella_ no le hubiese pasado nada.- le retiró de un brusco movimiento las manos para que soltase a Sirius, plantándose en medio.- Porque _ella_ sabe defenderse. _Ella_, es auror por si no lo recuerdas. No eres el único que puede ser peligroso aquí, Lupin.

Remus no supo si tenía ganas de zarandearla como al irresponsable de su amigo o de echársela al hombro y secuestrarla como el animal en que se transformaba con cada luna llena. Viendo como la muchacha se interponía entre él y su primo, se forzó a serenar el gesto.

-Sé que puedes defenderte.- reconoció con frío temple.- Pero los mortífagos no acostumbran a ir solos y el ministerio tampoco.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Casi prefería al Remus desquiciado, tratar con el licántropo cuando se encasillaba dentro de su papel de tipo calmado y consecuente se le hacía diez veces mas trabajoso.

-No me hables a mi del ministerio.- alegó mordazmente.- Y los mortífagos podrían atacarme cualquier día a cualquier hora. Podrían lanzarme un Avada Kedavra al salir por esa puerta y _puff_.- chasqueó los dedos.- Adiós Tonks.

Lupin no pudo evitar el escalofrío escalándole por la espina dorsal. ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? ¿Cómo podía hablar con semejante indiferencia sobre su posible muerte? Prefirió apartar de cuajo la imagen de la desquiciada Lestrange atacando a Tonks en las escaleras de Grimmauld Place.

-Puede pasarnos a todos.- reconoció entre dientes.- Pero aun así no debió llevarte con él.

-¿Llevarme con él? ¿Es que acaso soy una niña a la que hay que coger de la mano?- replicó sintiendo como la sangre le burbujeaba en las venas. No había un espejo cerca, pero podía apostar el cuello a que su pelo comenzaba a tornar en un color rojo encendido.- No me ha llevado a punta de varita, he ido por mi propia cuenta.

Por su vista periférica atisbó el ceño de Molly frunciéndose, anticipando un nuevo ataque.

-¿Y donde diablos habéis estado si puede saberse?

Tonks se quedó súbitamente demudada y hubiese mirado a Sirius de no haberle tenido tras la espalda. Este, tal vez detectando el repentino silencio de su siempre envalentonada prima, le puso una mano en el brazo, posicionándose a su lado. Lupin fulminó aquellos dedos con odio.

-Solo queríamos dar una vuelta.- se excusó con un temple poco habitual en él.- Tomar un poco el aire.

-¿Y necesitabais dos días para tomar el aire, Sirius?- siseó la mujer y por su gesto, Tonks supo que si la genética hubiese jugado otro papel, el pelo de Molly se hubiese vuelto de un color rojo fuego.- ¿Cómo se os ocurre? ¡Salir a tomar el aire! Habéis estado desaparecidos dos días para meteros en Merlín sabe donde. ¡Pensábamos que os habíais fugado!

Las caras que pusieron los dos acusados fueron dignas de ser grabadas. Las palabras de Molly, si bien podían tener decenas de interpretaciones, cobraron un cariz que les hizo desconfiar del posible doble sentido. Tonks inclinó la cabeza y con la nariz fruncida, tanteó.

-¿Fugado… Cómo?

-¡Pues fugado! Fugado de nos vamos a otro continente a casarnos y tener tres críos.- voceó Molly.

La expresión se les desencajó y al instante, Sirius había retirado la mano que yacía en el brazo de Tonks como si su tacto le quemase mientras ella se apartaba de él medio metro.

-¡Qué asco!- resollaron al unísono.- Por Merlín, Molly. ¡Es mi jodida prima! ¿Cómo se os ocurre?- continuó Sirius con un deje asqueado.- Además, tengo gustos mas…- se detuvo al notar la mirada amenazante de Tonks y rectificó.- Menos exigentes.

La sonrisa de telenovela se extinguió cuando la auror le propinó un puñetazo que le hizo aullar como solo lo hacía en su estado de animago.

-Qué mas quisieras que tener a una mujer como yo, Black.

-Por supuesto, querida prima. Lástima del parentesco.- continuó con adulación, aunque dejando traslucir un toque de fastidio por el golpe recibido. Dejó de sobarse el brazo, repentinamente inquieto.- Espera, ¿Quién creía que nosotros… Que estábamos… Qué eso?

La señora Weasley resopló cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, cubriendo parcialmente la M tejida en su jersey.

-Pues todos.- buscó un gesto de aprobación en Remus pero no lo encontró, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a sus dos penitencias con algo indescriptible enturbiando sus ojos.

-Por Morgana, sois unos degenerados.- se asqueó Tonks, con un asentimiento de Sirius.

-¿Qué queríais que pensáramos con esa nota?- farfulló la señora Weasley.

-¿Algo menos incestuoso, tal vez?- replicó el animago con su sarcasmo marca de la casa.

Molly resopló haciendo que un mechón pelirrojo se elevase de su frente mientras rebuscaba entre los bolsillos, de los cuales extrajo un papel arrugado. Se dispuso a leer.

-_"Me voy, no aguanto mas estar entre estas cuatro jodidas paredes. Lo siento. Sirius. P.D: Tonks se viene conmigo."_\- alzó sus pequeños ojos para mirarles una vez acabada la nota.- ¿Ahora ves el problema?

Los ojos de Sirius se encendieron.

-¿Y dónde coño ves ahí que diga que pensara hacerle un bombo?- otro puñetazo le llegó por su izquierda, provocándole un calambre en el brazo.- Tenéis la mente muy sucia. ¿Y tú?- señaló a Lupin.- ¿No supiste pararles los pies?

-Yo fui el primero en creérmelo, Sirius.- dijo lacónicamente.

Un jadeó proveniente de Tonks hizo que fijase en ella su atención. Sus ojos pasaron de la incredulidad a la ira y de la ira , a la ira homicida. Estaba claro que aquella revelación la había ofendido.

Decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente de toda aquella locura, descruzó los brazos y les pasó de largo, empujando a Remus con el hombro de forma premeditada. Cuando ya se disponía a ascender por las escaleras, la voz de Molly la llamó al orden.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas, jovencita?

-A planear mi próximo incesto.- voceó con mordacidad subiendo de dos en dos los peldaños.

Por algún milagro del destinó no dio el traspié que hubiese arruinado su salida dramática y sin mas desapareció de su vista. El sonoro portazo que anunciaba su encierro en la habitación fue lo siguiente que escucharon. Molly resopló y negando con la cabeza se alejó en dirección a la cocina. _"Par de descerebrados",_ murmuró con veneno mientras desaparecía, dejando solos a los dos amigos en el pasillo de la entrada.

Remus apartó la vista de las escaleras por las que Tonks se había evaporado cuando sintió a Sirius moverse. El muy desvergonzado pensaba irse sin mas. Le retuvo por la chaqueta hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Dónde habéis estado?

Sirius no apartó la mirada.

-Donde a ti no te interesa.- murmuró con ironía dispuesto a reemprender la huida, pero cuando el licántropo volvió a tirar de su ropa se volvió con un chasquido exasperado.- Si tanto interés tienes en saberlo, pregúntaselo a ella. Yo no soy quien para decírtelo.

-¿No eres quien para decirme donde demonios te habías metido?

Sirius volvió a hacer restallar su lengua.

-Lo sería si esa fuese la información que quieres conseguir.- puntualizó.- Pero donde haya estado yo te importa una mierda, ¿Me equivoco? Quieres saber donde ha estado ella, así que deberías preguntárselo a ella.- culminó con un deje provocador.

-No eres quien para decirme donde ha estado metida, pero si para llevártela de excursión, ¿No?- siseó Lupin con una sombra de rabia asomándose por sus ojos.- Has sido un imprudente y un primo de mierda.

Remus conocía de primera mano el carácter voluble de su amigo. Tan pronto podía estar bromeando como estallar en llamas por algo según él, ofensivo. Sabía que aquel desplante debería haber encendido al heredero de los Black y que bien podría costarle un puñetazo. Pero la estruendosa risa que brotó de su boca le desencajó por completo.

Fue tal la fuerza de su carcajada que el retrato de la señora Black despertó, comenzando a insultar y maldecir a todos aquellos que habían pisado con sus inmundos pies su honorable morada.

-¡Cállate ya, vieja bruja!- exigió Sirius mientras corría las cortinas para apaciguar el alboroto. Pero al volverse no había perdido la chispa divertida en sus ojos grises.- Mira Lunático, no voy a negarte que haya sido un inconsciente al largarme y mas aun al llevármela conmigo. Pero dime una cosa. ¿Era su seguridad lo que te preocupaba?

Lupin se irguió sobre si mismo.

-Por supuesto.- la sonrisa de Sirius se incrementó.

-¿O tal vez era la loca teoría de que estábamos juntos lo que te tenía de los nervios?- Remus no pestañeó.- Puedes intentar engañar a los idiotas que tú quieras con esa pose de hombre honrado y resignado que te gastas, pero a mi no. Conmigo no puedes, Lunático.

Remus se tensó de la cabeza a los pies, imprimiendo un extra de indiferencia en su mirada dorada. Pero en el fondo temía el cariz que estaba tomando su amigo, el incesante burbujeo de verdades a las que se exponía.

-¿De qué hablas?- murmuró con voz queda.

-De que por mucho que te las des de santo, a mi no me la juegas. _"Soy demasiado viejo y peligroso para ella. Es mejor que se olvide de mi, que encuentre a alguien mejor."_\- hizo una burda imitación de la voz de su amigo.- Como que podrías soportar que Tonks se largase con otro… A las pruebas me remito.- se señaló a si mismo.- Si eso llegase a ocurrir moverías tu maldito culo de hombre lobo para evitarlo y recuperarla.

-Jamás le haría eso.- negó rotundamente.- Quiero que ella sea feliz con un tipo mas…

Sirius hizo una pedorreta.

-¿Con un tipo mas qué?- se mofó.- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Remus! Si casi me arrancas la cabeza hace un momento. Y no me vengas con que era porque yo tampoco soy el adecuado. No soportabas la idea de que ella te hubiese tomado la palabra y hubiese decidido lanzarse a los brazos de otro.

Remus frunció imperceptiblemente la nariz con disgusto al oír aquella expresión, pero fue lo suficientemente clara como para que el animago lo detectase. Sabía que estaba imaginando a su prima en brazos de algún galancillo joven y sano y que eso le reconcomía.

Con aquel innegable éxito cosechado, continuó.

-Mira Remus, la cosa está así. Aun te quiere.- posó una mano en su hombro.- Pero si sigues poniéndole piedras acabará por no hacerlo. Es obstinada, pero hasta ella tiene un límite y lo estás rozando.- sus ojos abandonaron la burla para inundarse en cariño y algo de lástima.- O te espabilas o la pierdes. Y mujeres como ella… De esas casi no quedan, compañero.

Remus Lupin era un hombre consecuente. Su raciocinio siempre estaba por delante, su corazón siempre se rezagaba varios kilómetros de su mente al tomar decisiones. Pocas veces albergaba rabia en su cuerpo, pero si debía citar una ocasión en que esta le hubiese engullido hasta el alma, sin duda sería el instante en que al leer aquella nota pensó que Tonks le había abandonado.

El odio que le profesó a Sirius durante aquellos dos días de incertidumbre había sido intenso y supo sin necesidad de comprobarlo que albergaría aquel sentimiento para dispararlo contra cualquiera que osase cortejar a la metamorfomaga. No importaba quien, cuando, ni donde. Le detestaría. Se veía capaz de coger uno de esos trastos muggles y atropellar al susodicho para no levantar sospechas. Sirius observó con cautela como los engranajes de la cabeza de su amigo se ponían en marcha a toda velocidad, reflejado su abstracción en aquellos ojos ambarinos.

Se exasperó profundamente cuando al recobrar la compostura, aquella fría calma repleta de amargura, volvía para reclamar su trono en la mirada de Lupin. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-Merece ser feliz con alguien que no sea un monstruo.- explicó parcamente.

Sirius suspiró con agotamiento y dejando resbalar la mano por la raída camisa de su amigo, se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras. Yo ya te lo he advertido.

Y sin mas desapareció por el pasillo. Se quedó allí plantado, solo, con un millar de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Dónde demonios habían estado esos días? ¿Por qué Tonks había decidido ceder y acompañar a Sirius? ¿Qué habían estado haciendo? _"Pregúntaselo a ella",_ la voz de Sirius se coló por su mente.

Con los ojos clavados en la pared se negó aquella posibilidad. Lo que le interesaba era la seguridad de Tonks y ahora que había vuelto estaba a salvo. No tenía sentido someterla al tercer grado. No quería preguntar, no debía preguntar. Observando un pedazo de papel que se desprendía de la pared ya vieja decidió que no la buscaría. Sí, eso era lo adecuado.

Pero a veces lo adecuado no basta.

Perdiendo el control sobre sus pies, estos ascendieron por las escaleras hasta plantarse frente a la puerta de Tonks y sin llamar, algo impropio de él, abrió la puerta. La encontró tendida bocabajo en su cama.

-No necesito mas sermones Molly. Lo he pillado, me he quedado sin postre.- farfulló con la voz amortiguada por la almohada.

-No soy Molly.

La vio tensarse, pero no levantó la cabeza.

-Peor me lo pones.- Remus guardó silencio mientras ella esperaba su marcha. Pero como eso no ocurrió no le quedó otra que girar la cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus ojos.- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde habéis estado estos días?

Ella disparó una ceja hacia arriba.

-No sabía que tenía que pasarte un informe sobre mi vida privada.

-Tu vida dejó de ser privada en el momento en que entraste en la orden.- advirtió cerrando la puerta.- ¿Dónde habéis estado?

-Donde a ti no te interesa.- Remus se exasperó. Las mismas palabras que Sirius había empleado. _Como se nota el parentesco._

-Habéis sido unos…

-Ya, ya…- le cortó ella incorporándose para quedar sentada sobre el colchón con una expresión agotada en el rostro.- Unos inconscientes, lo sé. ¿Algo mas?- Remus abrió la boca, pero le interrumpió de nuevo.- También unos descerebrados, lo pillo. Sí, un par de lelos también.- acotó al verle dispuesto a hablar de nuevo.

El bufó, comenzando a desesperarse.

-¿Me dejas hablar?

-¿Vas a seguir sermoneándome?- Remus no dijo nada y ella lo tomó como una afirmación.- Pues entonces no.

Remus inspiró tratando de cargarse de paciencia. En momentos como aquel Tonks demostraba su vena generacional de Slytherin o puede que la Gryffindor de su tío, quien sabe…

-Habéis cometido una imprudencia. Que no queráis decirnos donde os habéis metido estos días es aun mas preocupante.

-No hemos visitado a los mortífagos si es lo que te preocupa.

-No seas cría, Nymphadora.- reprendió con voz de hierro.

Los ojos grises se encendieron ante aquel comentario. Que Lupin la llamase cría la ofendía hasta límites inexplorados y mas aun si lo remataba con la pronunciación de su nombre completo.

-Esta conversación empieza a ser cansina.- afirmó poniéndose en pie.- Y me gustaría cambiarme de ropa, así que si me disculpas…

Lupin no se movió un centímetro ante el gesto de mano que le invitaba a abandonar la habitación. Tonks entrecerró los ojos con rabia contenida. Que Lupin no la dejase intimidad era una situación que no se esperaba, con su habitual caballerosidad, ya le hacía cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta entonando mil perdones. No obstante, allí estaba, estoicamente plantado frente a ella sin hacer amago de marcharse.

Su vena Black la incitaba a lanzarle uno de los libros en su mesita. Pero su otra vena, la de los Black mas Slytherin afloró como pocas veces lo había hecho en su corta vida. Con un mudo asentimiento rompió el silencio.

-Pues muy bien.- concedió entre dientes.- Aunque no me esperaba que fueras de la clase pervertida, Lupin.

Dicho aquello se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Si él no se iba, ella no recularía. Dijo que se cambiaría y la palabra de Nymphadora Tonks era sagrada. El pelo electrificado se le pegó al rostro por mechones, a través de los cuales le vio tensarse. Con alivio comprobó que su pelo no había tornado en rojo… Aún.

La situación iba a escapársele de control y la vergüenza aparecería en forma de tinte de un momento a otro, pero debía aprovechar la ventaja que aun conservaba. Lupin, con la garganta cerrada, aun trataba de digerir que estaba allí. Frente a Tonks. Sin camiseta. Aquello estaba mal, muy pero que muy mal. Su instinto le gritaba lo peligroso que podía volverse todo aquello y no solía equivocarse.

Un par de arterias debieron explotarle cuando el botón de los pantalones se desprendió del ojal, dejando al descubierto una porción extra de piel. Prefirió subir los ojos al oír la cremallera, especialmente porque le había parecido ver un pedazo de ropa interior asomando. Y si de verdad aquel vestigio morado era parte de su lencería no podría jurar cordura por mucho tiempo. Por su parte Tonks seguía con su striptease, aunque con algo menos de aplomo que al comenzar.

Supuso que Lupin pondría pies en polvorosa nada mas arrancarse la parte de arriba y había lanzado aquel órdago con la esperanza de que así fuera. Ella habría conseguido quitárselo de encima y él la habría creído capaz de sobrepasar cualquier límite. Pero el licántropo no se había marchado y eso la obligaba a seguir con su función, aunque la saliva estuviera comenzando a secársele en la lengua.

Sintió los vaqueros escocerle al resbalar contra su hipersensibilizada piel y cuando tocaron suelo no le quedó otra que seguir. Sacó los pies de los agujeros y aprovechó la excusa de recogerlos para ocultarse la cara con el pelo.

Para Remus aquello fue peor. Tonks, en su afán por esconder sus mejillas, había elegido el ángulo menos adecuado para recoger la prenda y dándole la espalda, se había agachado disparando el trasero hacia él. Intentó evitarlo, pero fracasó. Tuvo que mirar y tuvo que apartar la vista un segundo después, consternado.

_Joder, son moradas…_ Efectivamente eran sus bragas lo que se había dejado entrever bajo la cremallera. Lupin empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad y contención pero las reservas se le estaban agotando y empezaba a verlas del todo innecesarias.

_Es una niña. Es una niña. ¡Mierda Lupin! Es una jodida niña. Apenas sabía caminar cuando tú ya estabas para salir de Hogwarts_.

Se lo repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza pero no surtía efecto. Pensó en todo lo que se le ocurrió: Mortífagos, lunas llenas, sacrificio de cachorros… Pero cada vez se le hacía mas cuesta arriba mirarla y no abalanzarse sobre ella. Se sentía un depravado, un enfermo. Y cuanto mas miraba toda aquella piel al descubierto, mas depravado se sentía. Porque los pensamientos que había tenido durante su supuesta fuga estaban volviendo con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza.

Volvía a querer recorrerle el cuerpo con los dedos, a degustar cada centímetro de piel con la boca. Cuando los dedos ligeramente temblorosos de Tonks se dirigieron al enganche del sujetador decidió que había sido suficiente. Dio un paso al frente, pero no se fiaba de si mismo si sus manos la tocaban, así que habló.

-¿Te importaría dejar de desnudarte, Nymphadora?

Tonks se detuvo con una oleada de alivio. No pensaba quitarse el sujetador, pero era menos ridículo si le daba una excusa para no hacerlo. Se giró cruzando los brazos al pecho, ocultándose parcialmente tras ellos.

-Estoy en mi habitación. Tú eres el intruso aquí.

-Aun busco respuestas.- explicó imitando su pose. Tonks resopló.

-Pues búscalas en otra parte.

La chica cogió una toalla del armario y cubriéndose con ella puso rumbo a la puerta. Darse una ducha era una buena excusa para huir sin perder la dignidad, pero Lupin fue mas rápido. La agarró por el brazo, consiguiendo que la toalla se postrase a sus pies y Tonks quedase a centímetros. A la bruja se le erizó el vello por el contacto directo con la piel. Tan de cerca pudo distinguir perfectamente los pequeños puntitos ocre contrastando con el dorado de sus ojos.

Él sintió tan próximo el aroma de su pelo, el calor de su piel, que los labios le picaron. Su intención era repetir la pregunta, pero la cercanía le traicionó.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?- murmuró con la voz tan ronca que a Tonks le fallaron las piernas.

Tragó saliva, con los ojos escociéndole por la anticipación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te importa?- susurró.

La miró con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero cambió de ruta a tiempo. Reformuló la pregunta, con un toque de oscuridad en cada letra.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

El pulso de Tonks se disparó. Podía sentirlo atravesándole la piel, sumiéndola en las llamas. Le cabreaba que Remus aun creyese que algo entre su primo segundo y ella era factible, pero una parte, una pequeña parte tramposa y letal saltaba de emoción ante la perspectiva de los celos. Movida por esa fracción de su lado mas oscuro, se soltó de su brazo, sosteniéndole la mirada cargada con la pregunta que ya le había hecho. _¿Acaso te importa?_

Quiso pasarle de largo, dejar que con el portazo la imaginación de Lupin se exaltara y a poder ser, que se volviese loco rumiando lo que pudieron haber hecho los dos Black. Pero Lupin, obedeciendo a un instinto mas animal que humano, volvió a interceptarla. Fue por la muñeca esta vez. Quedaron mejilla contra a mejilla, sin verse las caras, sin llegar a tocarse…

-Me importa.- reconoció derrotado. El aliento cálido arañándole el cuello la hizo delirar.- Estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Llevo dos días volviéndome loco. Necesito que me digas que no ha pasado nada, que todo lo que me he imaginado era mentira.- la súplica que vino después la hizo temblar.- Por favor…

Tonks creyó que se atragantaría con todos los pensamientos, sentimientos y palabras que luchaban por salir. La parte oscura y peligrosa de su mente, aquella destinada al mal, le susurró que no le complaciese, que inventase una a una las mentiras mas pueriles que se le ocurriesen para dañarle, para que sintiese lo que ella había probado en carnes con todos sus rechazos. Pero no podía. Tenía una parte mala y dañina, pero Nymphadora Tonks era una Hufflepuff. Y era de sobra conocido que los tejones tenían luz, mucha mas que sombras.

-No ha pasado nada.

Remus suspiró entre dientes, notando como poco a poco el peso en sus hombros aflojaba. El agarre en la muñeca se suavizó.

-Dime que nunca pasará nada.

-Nunca pasará nada.- intentó no atragantarse con el aire.

-Júrame que no volverás a irte.

A Tonks se le empañaron los ojos y aun sin poder mirarle a la cara, no supo distinguir si aquellas palabras eran una exigencia o un ruego. Tampoco supo cual de las dos quería oír.

-Te lo juro.

-Ni con él…- tragó saliva.- Ni con ningún otro.

Abrió los ojos hasta que rozó las cejas con sus pestañas y se separó lo suficiente para mirarle. Sus dedos sobre la tierna piel de su muñeca aun hormigueaban cuando negó lentamente.

-Eso no puedo prometértelo.- Lupin endureció el agarre.- No puedo pasarme la vida sola, Remus. Tarde o temprano tendré que rehacer mi vida.

Vio como se le tensaba la expresión, como todos los nervios de su cara se ponían en marcha para estirar piel y músculos. Se maravilló con el efecto que adquirieron sus ojos al recubrirse de hierro, como cuando el oro se hiela bajo escarcha. Dedujo que sus latidos apresurados debían tamborilear contra las llemas de sus dedos.

El licántropo los sintió, por descontado que lo hizo. Notaba el arrítmico baile golpearle los dedos y dio gracias porque ella no pudiese palpar los suyos. Su corazón se había revelado, palpitando a un ritmo atronadoramente fuerte. Enfadado, ultrajado. Ofendido por la visión de un futuro en que Tonks decidiese tomarle la palabra y olvidarse de él. Decepcionado ante la perspectiva de que la única luz de su túnel pudiese desaparecer.

La imagen de la bruja en brazos de otro hombre, animago o no, volvió para mortificarle. La rabia le salpicó y un absurdo sentimiento posesivo le agarró por los pies hasta hundirle. ¡Era ridículo! Él jamás había sido un tipo celoso. Para ser celoso se hacía necesario tener a alguien a quien celar y él jamás lo había tenido, ni querido. Y eso solo le hizo sentirse mas idiota. Celaba a alguien que no le pertenecía, que a pesar de haberse permitido creee lo contrario, jamás sería suya.

Pero lo deseaba. Y Remus Lupin, después de tantísimos años sin enfrentarse a una decisión tan crucial, se encontró con una nueva encrucijada. La última de tales magnitudes se le presentó de la mano de Albus Dumbledore. Lo sensato hubiese sido no asistir al colegio por la seguridad de todos. Pero fue egoísta y nunca, a pesar de todo, nunca pudo arrepentirse de serlo. Y ahora, con aquella niña frente a sus ojos, con aquella a la que quiso sin querer, decidió volver a serlo. Sería egoísta. Y si Nymphadora entraba en el trato, supo que jamás se arrepentiría.

-Júramelo.- pidió de nuevo con voz ronca, grave. Los ojos puestos en los suyos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo.

-Júramelo.- repitió deslizando la mano desde la muñeca hasta su cadera.

-No puedo.- murmuró atropelladamente después de brincar de impresión.

Lupin siguió jugando sucio, sorprendido por lo bien que se sentía. Con una mano en su cadera y la otra en su nuca, volvió a hablar.

-Júramelo.

-No… puedo.

La chica se trabó. El dedo de Lupin comenzaba a deslizarse por su espalda desnuda, recorriendo su columna. La piel se erizó. Las pupilas se dilataron. El aire empezó a faltar. Se inclinó hasta rozarle el cuello con los labios.

-Dora.- salpicó de aire su tierna piel.- Júrame que no te irás. Con nadie.- rozó con los dientes su garganta, allá donde el pulso golpeaba con violencia.- Júralo.

Y cuando Tonks, ida y debilitada por los disparos contra su talón de aquiles, pensaba negarse una vez mas, el mordió. El equilibrio se desplomó quedando sujeta únicamente por sus brazos. El gemido desgarró su pecho y plegó su voluntad. No quedó oposición, no quedó ejercito, ni batalla que presentar.

Y Lupin sonrió. Porque quien le iba a decir a él, al bueno y honrado de Remus Lupin, que finalmente sería el lobo quien le acercaría la felicidad. Consiguió con un ataque lo que se le negó con palabras. Desbancó con instinto a la razón que le privaba. Y por fin quedó liberado de sus cadenas autoimpuestas. Cuando decidió ser egoísta, consiguió ser feliz. Besó allí donde había mordido.

-Júramelo.- exigió contra su garganta.- Porque si no lo haces voy a volverme loco. No te quiero cerca de ningún otro, solo pensarlo me cabrea. Y si me cabreo es probable que me cargue al tipejo y termine en Azkaban y créeme Dora… No quiero acabar como Sirius.

Y a pesar de todo, le arrancó una risa. A ella. A la mujer que quería. Y solo aquellos afortunados que poseen alguien a quien querer tanto, tantísimo como para anhelar el sonido de sus carcajadas sabrán lo bien que se siente escucharlo. Contra su piel él también sonrió, una mueca que se multiplicó al escucharla decir que sí. ¿A qué? Pues a todo. A su exigencia de no marcharse, a la propuesta silenciosa de algo juntos, a la tímida cesión que finalmente se permitía.

Y entonces se miraron, de frente y sin mas muros. Esos ya habían caído. Y se sonríen, olvidando las penas y reveses porque parecen un lejano pasado que solo bisbisea desde un rincón. Y él se pliega ante ella, como debe ser.

Porque Remus Lupin nunca había creído en nada. No era religioso ni tampoco ateo, simplemente no sabía en que creer o si había algo en lo que hacerlo. Pero desde el instante en que la conoció, supo que ella sería el Dios ante quien arrodillarse, al que pedirle consejo y clamarle esperanza. Y ella, todopoderosa, siempre lo concedería.

-Júralo.- vuelve a pedir él y a cambio se gana una sonrisa.

-Lo juro.- dice y saborea las palabras.

El sonrió ante la solemne mano alzada y siguiendo instintos, entrelazó los dedos. Sintieron el calor asolar sus pieles y el murmullo de un deseo antaño prohibido deslizarse alrededor. Acogiéndoles, empujándoles, hasta que se encontraron. Labio a labio en un beso cargado de todo, de lo que desearon y de lo que no.

Y una mano al pecho, otra a la cintura, un roce de caderas, un toque de lengua… Paso a paso, con o sin guion, desembocaron en la cama y cuando Remus, porque eso de ser la voz de la razón iba con él, hechizó la puerta para evitar la apertura y que los sonidos brotasen, Tonks supo que él no pararía esa vez.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sirius sonrió. No es que fuese un cotilla, para nada, pero la curiosidad le pudo cuando escuchó desde abajo la puerta cerrarse al principio de la conversación. Y cuando los sonidos cesaron demasiado repentinamente para no tratarse de un encantamiento, las comisuras se le curvaron hasta dolerle. Alzó las palmas al cielo y profirió un gracias a la deidad que hubiese intervenido. Porque Sirius, a diferencia de Remus, si se consideraba ateo. Pero su falta de fe quedó olvidada en el instante que el idilio entre Lupin y su prima quedó materializado.

Eso solo podía haberse conseguido mediante intervención divina… Así que dando una palmada silenciosa, no fuera a ser que le oyesen, bajó las escaleras evitando dar saltitos. Ginny que en aquel momento pasaba por allí frenó en seco para mirarle con la sospecha impresa en los ojos.

-¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

Sirius libró los dos últimos escalones de un salto y con un suspiró satisfecho, respondió.

-La vida es bella, pequeña pelirroja.

Presa de la ilusión, le besó la mejilla a la fémina Weasley y se alejó casi flotando para estupor de Ginny. Ciertamente, Azkaban había acabado con su cordura.

Se durmió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una que le duró hasta el desayuno. Mientras sorbía su café miraba a la nada con las comisuras alzadas por puro instinto. Mas se elevaron cuando escuchó los pasos bajando la escalera. Se contuvo para no frotarse las manos. Oh Merlin, como había esperado aquel momento... Cuando cruzaron la puerta pararon en seco.

No es que fueran de la mano. En realidad no había nada que les delatase pero la mirada burlesca y las cejas al aire de Canuto les bastó para que la sangre se les detuviese a medio camino. No le hizo falta abrir la boca para que Tonks se sonrojase y eso le supo a gloria. La siguió con los ojos cuando pretendió salir de su campo de visión alegando que necesitaba un café.

\- Yo diría que sí lo necesitas, querida prima.- gorjeó mirándola apoyado en el respaldo.- Tienes pinta de estar cansada. ¿No has dormido bien?

Lupin le fulminó desde la puerta y Tonks hizo malabares para evitar que la taza se hiciese añicos. Torpemente, balbuceó.

\- No, bueno... He estado... Osea he dormido... Bien.

\- No estas muy elocuente, Nymphadora.- se mofó. Que no protestase por el uso de su nombre fue el colmo.- Y tú Lunático.- se dio de nuevo la vuelta.- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

_Lunático_ le hubiese lanzado un maleficio. Le conocía lo bastante como para saber que si no le detenía en seco se pasaría así todo el maldito día y no quería que le aguasen el buen humor. Así que caminó hacía y Tonks le beso el pelo, paralizándola de verguenza. Volviéndose a Sirius, respondió sonriente.

\- He dormido poco pero bien. Muy bien.- puntualizó.

Sirius pestañeó, desconcertado. Unos segundos después las carcajadas fueron incontenibles. Rio como hacía años que no conseguía y doblando el periódico bajo el brazo se encaminó hacia la salida llevándose su café consigo. Antes de cruzar la puerta, alzó la taza al aire y voceó.

\- Me alegro de tu buen sueño, amigo mío.

Remus suspiró con paciencia, a medias agotado, a medias divertido. Rodeó a la chica, a _su_ chica con los brazos y se preguntó casi con gracia como demonios se le podía haber ocurrido que aquella mujer se fugase con el memo de Sirius. Cuando Tonks se apoyó contra él, sonrió y besó su oído. Y una vez mas, sus cariños fueron capturados por un memo indiscreto. Un memo feliz. Y Sirius Black, a pesar de todo el peligro y los reproches, jamás se arrepentiría de su escapadita con Tonks.

Porque él era el nuevo hada madrina del amor. Con un suspiró satusfecho se separó finalmente de la puerta, dejando a los tortolitos a solas. Caminó por el pasillo rumiando sobre lo bien que se le daba eso de ser celestina. Pensándolo mejor, era un genio en la materia. Tal vez debiese emplearse como casamentero mas a menudo. Quizá pudiese intentarlo con el pequeño Weasley y la ratona de biblioteca. Una sonrisa se le escurrió.

\- _¡Roooon!_\- canturreó alegremente, decidido a encontrar al pelirojo.

Aquel par de mentecatos si que necesitarían un milagro... Y la intervención del hada madrina Sirius.

_¡Hola!_

_Lo primero, gracias por leer a los que estéis por ahí. No es mi primer fic pero si de Harry Potter en general y esta pareja en particular. Espero que os haya gustado y que adoréis a estos dos torpes tanto como yo. Y por supuesto a nuestro querido cupido Sirius. Cualquier comentario será una gran alegría y posiblemente haya mas fics. ¡Un beso enorme!_

_Sorgia._


End file.
